


I Never Wanted Mr. Suave

by thatgirljazz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh tries to be smooth and cook dinner for Mako with horrible results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Wanted Mr. Suave

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna who gave me the prompt!

"So this is a surprise?" Mako says, trying to peek from behind her blue blindfold.

"Yes, it's a surprise," Raleigh pulls the blindfold back down and sets the dishes on the table.

"Are you sure you don't just want me to cook?" Mako's never had his cooking before in the past year they've been dating, so she's a little wary. 

"Mako," Raleigh stares at her and then remembers the blindfold," I can do this."

"Okay," she says slowly and puts her hands up. Despite being the perfectionist she is and admittedly, a bit of a control freak, she reminds herself that he still thinks he needs to impress her after all they've been through and that's very sweet.

When he's finished setting the table, he leads her from the couch to the table. He pulls the chair out and helps her sit down. He lifts the blindfold off her eyes and smiles proudly at his dinner.

"See!"

Mako's dark eyes survey the table. It certainly looks like food. This may not be so bad. There's salad, bread, and pasta with a secret sauce that's aroma has filled the apartment for the past few hours. 

"So, what is this called?" she sees the noodles and the chicken, but the white sauce is new to her.

"This is chicken alfredo. It was always one of my favorites," he says spooling the noodles around the fork.

She picks at the chicken without putting the sauce on it first. The chicken tastes great. She's still more used to rice than pasta, but that tastes good too.

"You're supposed to put it all together, ya know?" Raleigh's able to give her the look she couldn't see with the blindfold.

"Sorry," she scrunches up her face in such a way that she's immediately forgiven.

She mixes the sauce in with the noodles and the chicken. It tastes good until about ten minutes after her third bite. Her stomach starts churning in a way that she hasn't felt since she was a little girl.

"Is there milk in this?" she puts her hand to her stomach.

"Uh, there's cream in the sauce, so yeah," Raleigh sets down his fork.

"Is that a--"

Mako jumps to her feet and runs to the bathroom. If it wasn't painfully obviously by her mad dash, he feels worse when he hears her getting sick. He cringes at the sound as he's getting her a glass of water. She coughs and groans before he hears it again.*That's what you get for having a secret dinner.* He really should've asked about allergies.

He knocks before entering and she spits into the bowl of the toilet. He hands her the glass as a sort of peace offering, but he knows that won't be enough when he sees the red bumps on her arms. She sees the look in his blue eyes and shakes her head.

"These will be gone by tomorrow if I take some Benadryl," she touches his face and he turns away slightly," it was a really kind idea. The noodles and the pasta were great. I can have them with some butter tomorrow?"

"I am such an idiot. I'm so sorry, Mako," he sighs.

"I'll forgive you if you get me some Benadryl," she gives him a small smile. She could never hold it against him. "I'm gonna lie down."

Raleigh gets her the pink pills, but then walks swiftly out of her room. He's done putting the dishes away when she calls his name. He's there instantly and she chuckles at how quick he comes to her aid. She pats down the empty spot next to her on the bed. He kisses her shoulder, murmuring another apology.

"I won't cook from now on."

"No, it's okay, Raleigh. You can cook, just don't try to be so suave."


End file.
